


Innocent Rebirth

by BBHolly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara / Frisk, Flower tim- WAIT FLOWEY NO, Good times, Multi, Pappys a cinnamon roll, Papyrus The Cinnamon Roll, Sad times, Sans - Freeform, Suicide, The Void, Undertale!, What am I doing, bad times, hi, thnx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBHolly/pseuds/BBHolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Undertale Story following the aftermath of Frisk sparing Asriel in the Pacifist ending of Undertale; based from charas POV. Includes the other souls, as well as others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

Where am I?  
Who am I?  
What...happened?

 

My entire body feels heavy, and I feel something soft surronding me. I slowly open my heavy eyelids, a soft light shining on my face as I sit up, feeling weighted. It feels like...coming back from the dead? Is this how zombies feel?

"What the fuck did I do? Drink 20 bottles of vodka?" I mutter, holding my head. My throat is dry and burns, and I begin to pan my head around slowly, confused. I raise a hand infront of my, my numb fingers seemingly gripping a pale yellow flower. I untense my hand, and watch as it falls onto my blue jeans. A large hole is above me, and I sit on a pile of flowers. 

As I look up, I remember something briefly. The ssensation of falling...? I...Fell from all the way up there? Is that scientifically possible? How am I exactly NOT dead? The sensation of tingling rushes up me, and I can suddenly feel my limbs again, warmth slowly filling me as my sight flashes red for a brief second. Now, I may be going crazy, but...when your vision flashes red? Usually a bad sign. My arms still ache, and I can feel more pain up my arms than anywhere else. I take my sweater, and pull it futher up my arm. 

My eyes widen in surprise, and I instantly pull the sweater arm back down to cover it. Several lines of dried blood burn into my mind, and I seem to remember something, a sick feeling in my stomache. Of a knife tracing over my arms. I shiver, wrapping my arms around my body. Where ever the hell I am... I should probably get out of here. I look around for an exit. Finally, I find one! 

I walk through an old doorway, tracing my hands up and down the archway patterns made of stone. Cold to the touch, smooth and...familiar. I walk into the next room, pitch black with light coming from seemingly nowhere illuminating a small patch of grass. "You've fallen down, haven't you?" I hear a faint voice call to me, and quickly search for the source. Nobody is around me. 

I keep walking, and as I do I see a few stray petals on the floor. I quickly disregard them and move onto the next room, familiarity attacking me from everywhere as I look around. I remember....dust? A small pile on the floor. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the throbbing sensation thatb has arisen from remember this thing - whatever it is. What makes dust so important? It's...just dirt. In such a big pile though. It didnt look like normal dust, maybe it was'nt dust and I just dont remember what that substance is. 

I remember a lot of things though. Of streets, faces, people. No names seem to come to mind when I think though... I remember driving down high streets and walking down gravel paths with a backpack holding seemingly everything. I remember....a butterfly. And...a vine? This...doesn't make much sense. 

The floor is faded purple and the walls are cracked, with red flower petals scattered throguhout this place. I see 2 large staircases, and slowly I ascend them, paying attention to the walls and various small indents and scrawlings engraved into it. I stare at them, not minding. I reach the top of the stairs, and I see a crayon mural at the foot of the doorway. It's a picture of a...goat kid? With a green sweater on... I stumble, losing my balance as I fall backwards into another load of flowers. I suck in a large breath, exhaling slowly. I see his face, tears in his eyes as he smiles, holding the same pale yellow, golden flowers that I woke up on. He looks sad, as he turns away from me. Why is he so sad? 

I lay there for a few moments, before getting up and walking back up the stairs, grumbling. "Welcome to your new home..." A faint voice, a kind voice, speaks from seemingly inside my mind. Again, I'm looking around, like a mad person.

I move from room to room, snippits of conversation from the same kind hearted voice speaking out to me. Slowly, I begin to remember a face, a goat mother, tall with a purple dress on. She smiles at me, holding out a slice of pie to me, obscuring the symbol on her chest. I can remember the smell of cinnamon, and the chime of a music box in the background. I close my eyes, rubbing my head. Ah! I walk into the trunk of a tree, and fall backwards. More. Leaves. This is slowly becoming a habit of mine, falling into leaves. I stand up, dusting myself up yet again, sighing. 

I walk towards a small house, and I smell the same smell I remember. Butterscotch, I slowly walk down a hall to my left, and Im quickly startled by a voice humming. I quickly open the nearest door to me, throwing myself in the room. I quickly look for a place to hide, and opt for the under-the-bed hideout. The door creaks open moments after. "My, did I keep the door open?" A warm voice. 

"Anything we need from in here Tori?" A different voice, more masculine speaks up. I remember blue. Just...the colour blue. I hold my breathe, as they speak. "Well, just a few shirts for Frisk. She's had the same one on this whole time, it's getting a bit worn. Not to mention burnt...." The male voice laughs. Tori....

Toriel! Her name! It's Toriel! I grin, almost wanting to make a noise of glee but I quickly dismiss it, remembering where I am right now. This is probably her house. I'm an intruder. Although, I dont feel like it. 

\--Flashback -- 

"3...2....1!" I hear a voice call, and I snicker, curled up in a ball under a bed. "Where areeee youuuu?" The voice calls, and I grin. I see the covers be lifted up, and begin to giggle. 

\-------

My vision goes blurry, and the voices fade away momentarily as I feel myself fading away. 

"-----proud of her sans! My child freeing us all...." She sounds happy, yet there's a sadness within her voice, and I feel downcast, a feeling of regret in my stomach. Regret? Why....

There's the patter of footsteps, and the door is closed. I slowly peer out, to see nobody. I roll out, and I can hear muffled voices still outside. 

"Oh, my child! Is there anything you wanted?" Toriel asks, and I don't hear a reply. "Your room...Well, if there's anything you can't lift, remember to call Sans. We'll be going on ahead of you for now, okay my child?" Another pause as nothing happens. Is she talking to herself or what?

"Goodbye!" I hear footsteps go down the hallway, and a small sigh. The doorknob begins to wobble, and I curse loudly in my head. The bed is too far away for me to duck under. I stand there dumbfounded looking around for somewhere to hide, speechless. 

 

The door opens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I should update this more...

My eyes go wide and I jump back in fear of someone finding me, shielding myself with my hands. There's silence, and for a second I think there's nobody there. Until I open my eyes. Staring back at me, is somewhat of a reflection. A...girl? Boy? with brown, shoulder length hair...wearing striped jumper. The only difference is they have a much less skin tone, and their eyes are shut contently. They wave at me, and I slowly lower my arms to my sides. 

"I...Uh...I- Im sorry!" I say, shutting my eyes, backing away. They do what seems to be a laugh, they're shoulders shaking as they smile. No sound. "Uh...." They put out their hand, and tilt their head to the side. "Frisk." They say, simply. I tentatively take their hand, and my vision shifts. I look up, and I see a skeleton. He has no eyes, and he's smiling devilishly at me. 

"WHaTS wrONg?" A distorted voice comes out of the skeleton, as its face begins to drip as if melting to the side. My eyes open wide in fear, and as I jump back I wince in pain as I feel something like a wall collide with the backside of me, closing my eyes. I double over in a small ball, feeling cold wind blow in my hair.

"U-uh?" The wind dies down, and I look upward. Frisk is crouching infront of me, worried. "A-are you...okay?" They take a breath between their first and last words, as if breathless. I wipe away tears from the corner of my eyes, nodding. "Y-yeah..." I say, standing up.

They stand up with me, and I look down at myself. Then back up at them. "Your chara...right?" They say, once again using the same speech pattern as before. I have to think for a minute...

"What's your name?" I hear a cheery voice call, and then it disspears into the distance. 

"Ch-chara. My name....Is chara." I say, and Frisk nods. I hear the voice once more "Thats a lovely name! My name is ASDFGHGDGSDFA" There's a suddenly piercing shrill scream that feels skull shattering as I stand, almost knocking me over. It ends, and I just look at Frisk in a daze. "Did you hear that...?" I ask, and they look around, dazed.

"No..?" They say, and I just sigh inwardly. I'm...pretty insane, aren't I..? "O-okay..." I stutter. The door by now has closed, and I hear soft humming coming from the corridor. Frisk looks to the door quite alarmed, and once again it swings open. 

A tall skeleton with a remarkable orange bandanna walks in, eyes closed, smiling. 

\--Flashack---

"I believe in you, you can do better! Even...even if you dont think so..." I watch the same skeletons head roll to the floor, as his body turns to dust. I reach my hand out, dropping something. I look down. A...knife? I take a step back, and he looks at me. "I knew you'd...put the knife down eventually." He says, and then the rest of him also turns to dust. 

"NO!" I scream, but nothing comes out. 

\--End of flashback--

This time, I do not stumble, I only stare at the skeleton. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN SENT ON A QUET BY THE GREEEEAAATTT LADY TORIEL!" He takes a breath, opening his eyes as he enthusiastically shoves a list in Frisk's face. She smiles awkwardly, looking up at him. "I AM TO GET Ch-Chaaaa-a-raa's...CHARAS' BOX-" He looks behind frisk, and freezes. "OHH MY GOODDD!! SAAANSSS!!!" He screams, running out the room. 

"No...Nonono!" Frisk panics, looking around. "Chara you-"

"Hey Kid, Papyrus told m-" A smaller skeleton walks in, eyes widening. Its the one who was melting earlier! He looks pissed, and his eye glows a vibrant blue that seems to burn like a flame. The same blue is suddenly surronding Frisk, and they are seemingly flung behind him into Papyrus' arms. 

"Sans...?" The larger skeleton speaks, as Saans walks towards me. His right eye fades to nothing, and I feel myself trembling in fear. he grabs me by the collar, and I see a tear form in the corner of where his eyes should be. "SANS PLEASE! STOP!" I hear Frisk cry, as she depserately tries to claw herself out of Papyrus' grip, to no avail.

I squirm and wriggle, trying desperately to breathe. "Kid." He smiles, and I'm terrorised by his glare. I stop stiff, and I feel myself rising. It takes a moment to notice Im floating. Suddenly, I feel my body weight shift to the right and Im hurtling towards a window in the hallway.

SMASH!

"SANS! PLEASE! SHE DOESN-" Frisk is screaming, as if she has a sore throat.

"Shut. UP." Sans says, his voice ice cold. I feel a stabbing pain in my side, and look down in horror to see blood spilling out, seeping into my jumper from my side. 

"P-please..." I beg, tears spilling down my cheeks. Im dragged into the air again, and thrown against the wall repeatedly, then to the floor. My vision is blurred, beginning to get narrower as I feel blood pouring out of cuts that consume what feels as to be my entire body. I see Frisk run off, and then I'm flung backwards. 

I open my eyes, and I feel numb. Infront of me, is two large pieces of text.

RESET.

CONTINUE.

 

"Hello!" I turn around, and it seems as if Im in water as I move. Heavy, I struggle to face the thing that calls me. I'm FLOWEY, the FLOWER!" I hear a low chuckle, and suddenly a light begins to stream through the roof of the abyss, and a flower is shown, with a face...

"I know you." He mutters, and I'm lost. 

"Ohhh, don't tell you dont remember mee?" He says it with a sickly sweet tone, laughing. I see a hint of madness in his eyes. "Together, we killed. We killed, kill, KILLED! HAHAHA!" He chuckles madly. "No, not me. YOU! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! YOU! YOU CHARA!" He cackles more evilly, and I see vision flash into my mind, burning into my memory. "no! NO!" I scream as more and more fill my head. Death after death, murder after murder.

I killed everything, skeletons, dogs, cats, everyone. Everything in my path. Even...the flower. "Im so sorry..." I whisper. "imsorryImsorryIMSORRY!" I keep screaming, and they just chuckle as I stop. "I dont want an apology." 

The next part comes out as a whisper, yet it resonates in my head. "You've been given another chance..."

"A-Asriel please..." I say, as the tears from before begin once again. I remember everything....Mom...Dad....

...Dying.

 

Being taken to the surface. 

And Asriel dying.

Being taken to the ruins.

The heartbreak and ache as I stood, soulless.

"Asriel Im so sorry..." I whisper, crying. The flower smiles. There's no way thats my brother, there's no way that mosnter...is my brother. But then this monster....I look down at myself, seeing blood spreading down myself. Me...Im a monster too. I killed my family, for what? 

Why....

"Give me your soul, and we can rule this world. Together." He says, and I feel myself shrinking away inside. 

"I-I cant..." I whisper. "You know that I can't!" 

"Flowey....don't you have anything better to do?" A voice comes from behind me, and I turn around. It's...

"ASRIEL!"


	3. Between Heaven and Hell

"Asriel!" I screamed, desperately yearning to jsut run up to him and hug him. It's been so long...

"Oh look who we have here! Look, flower boy, not to be RUDE OR ANYTHING! BUT YOUR DEAD!" The flower cackles, and Asriel takes slow, laboured steps toward it. "Ohhohoho! Brave flower boy! Look at you, all grown up trying to prtect your little giiiirrrlfriend~!" He cackles madly, and I feel my head throb with every second he laughs. "What you gonna do? You can't do ANYTHING!" I see Asriels' eyes light up with something, and I watch him. He looks sad, so so sad. Its then I notice tears falling from his eyes, they dissapate into the thick black nothingness we find ourselves surronded by.

"Flowey, go away." He says, numbly. He looks down, and I stare at the flower as it grins at him.   
"You can't get rid of me that easy! Oh no, your gonna have to try harder than tha-"  
"FLOWEY GO AWAY!" He screams, grabbing his head. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO AWAY go away go...away..." He falls over, and the flower seemingly floats away into a cloud of dust. Im able to move, and stride over to Asriel.

"Asriel, I-" Im enveloped in a hug, and whatever I wanted to say gets lost in my head. "I missed you." I say, and he looks at me, still crying. I wipe away his tears, laughing slightly. "Even now, your a big crybaby." He just nods, and smiles at me. We stay silent for moments, before I speak up, pulling away from him.

"Bro, wh-where are we?" I look around, and he stands up, offering a hand to me. I take it, as he begins to speak.

"This is purgatory."

"Pur-ga-to-rie? As in...a pug and toriel?" He looks at me, tilting his head to the side questioningly.  
"What's a pug...?" He says, and I rub the back of my head.   
"I forgot...You never saw the surface..." I remember the life I had on the surface. I guess I could barely call that a life. Was that even mine? I don't know. I feel as if who I am now, has no connection to that person. The hatred, the bloodshed. That's...not who I am...it can't be. 

"A place between heaven and hell. What Im trying to say is, we're dead, Chara." The sorrowful expression becomes of his face again. "We'll never see mum or dad again...Or eat cinnamon butterscotch pie...or....or anything! I've been waiting for so long Chara, why did you keep me waiting?" He asks, and I can't give him an answer. 

"You weren't here...I searched, but you weren't here. I thought you left me...my only friend, left me." He chokes, and I feel helpless to him. "I presumed that you must've gone onto a better place, to heaven - b-but now your here. So you were just being cruel..." 

"B-Bro, I never wanted to do that to you." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. I feel the darkness around me, it begins to claw at me viciously in my mind, eating me up as if I were a helpless little fish about to be eaten by a shark. "You know, if I had a choice I would've been here."   
"No, you wouldn't." A cold, dead voice. I turn around, and thhe presence of Asriel fades. I turn around, and he's gone. I look around panicked, and seach the darkness. "ASRIEL?! ASRIEL - COME BACK!" I feel my face get heated as I look around, circling desperately. "DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I scream, and I just hear the cold voice. 

"Heh. You can stop acting now." Glum, cruel, and dead. "Im starting to feel bad for you, ya know kiddo?" There's a slight chuckle, and I just stop, falling onto my knees as I feel the helplessness wash over me. I can't move, Im stuck. Forever. In complete darkness.   
"Sans, please." I whisper, thinking. I want answers. I want my friends back. I want...I want to live. "I'm sorry..." I say, helpless. There's nothing I can do, nothing. At all.   
"Kiddo, look. If i had 'em, I'd give 'em. But all those answers..." He stops talking, and I heard footsteps. Looking up, he's infront of me, a glowing blue eye, and no pupil at all in the other one. He's nervous, smiling. Always...smiling.

"Their all in your head." The blue fades away, and he stops smiling, for the first time ever. He offers a hand to me, and I see civility appear in his eyes. "Your not....your not the same person are you? You, you care. I- I almost killed an innocent kid." I don't take his hand, I stay still. 

"I remember." 

"You what?" He takes a step back. "Serious?" He waits for my response.

"Yes, Flowey...he made me remember. All those horrible things. But Im not like that! Not now...I...I feel different." I pause, steadying myself. "I want to try again, I want to save humanity. I WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL!" Tears fall into the void, and I scream. "IM NOT THAT MONSTER! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" I cry, and he goes back to smiling. 

"Kid, you've got my vote. Come on, lets get you home."  
Home?  
I dont have one.  
"What about Asriel?" I say, and he looks at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
I dont have home without Asriel.  
"Asriel. What about him?"  
I can't leave him again.

"Look kid, he's long gone. He's up there somewhere." He waves his hand upward. "You know, that heaven place."  
Then thats my home. Take me there.  
"Then why...?"  
"Look, your near death, obviously you've seen some..." he chuckles slightly, and pauses to choose his words. "crazy things. No kid should have to see that." He picks me up with his hands and puts me on his shoulders. He's....strong. For a skeleton. He's really strong.   
"A lot of things have changed, kiddo. I hope your ready for all of it."

I sigh, and look far away. "I guess, Im as ready as I can ever be. Though..." He says Asriel isnt here. But he is! I saw him, and I can't leave him. I just....can't...  
"Though?" He asks, looking up at me. Steadying myself, I shake my head. I was near death! Thats enough to make anyone see their dead brother...right?  
"I-Its nothing."  
He shrugs, and his eye activates. "If you say so, kiddo." A blinding light envelops us, and I feel like Im drifting away...to where, I don't know.


	4. There Were Others.

I wake up, with no recollection of where I am. Last I remembered was being on someone's shoulders...  
There are bright lights above me, I open my eyes only to quickly close them, its almost blinding. I feel something in my arm, I must be in a hospital... They have hospitals in the underground? I never knew. "My child." I carefully open my eyes, looking around for the source of a familiar voice I had missed. By my side, was a goat lady, as well as someone who looked like my reflection. "M-Mom?" I whisper, and she hugs me, I look over her shoulder, to see Frisk smiling. She gives me a thumbs up, and all I can do is smile back. Eventually, the hug comes to an end as I pull away, seeing tears in her eyes. Because of me... She's been in so much pain. Wuikcly, I glance away, and look around the room. Again, its bright, but there are no windows. I see a hurried scientist walk towards us, fidgeting slightly. Familiar, yet I can't quite put my finger on as to why. 

"A-ah, Chara's awake..." She smiles nervously, and as I look at her she averts my gaze. My smile falters, and I wonder as to why she seems so...afraid. "She s-should b-be okay, luc-kily she he-e-eals fas-s-ster than...most h-human-s so she's o-okay." Toriel looks at her, and kindly thanks her. Her eyes are full with sympathy, but why? And the scientists....regret. Solitude. "Thank you Alphys. For everything." Toriel thanks her again, and the scientist rushes off. So...they're named Alphys. Wasn't she the one who liked the fish lady? I remember now...She made that robot. Metta...something. We sit in silence, and a few moments later we hear several footsteps from somewhere out of my sight. There are many beds here. This is... 

"The True Lab." Frisk speaks, as if saying my thoughts. Toriel looks a little surprised by Frisk speaking, and I put my hand on her paw to try to reassure her. Her warmth, a caring mother, something I threw away. The footsteps stop. To the left of me, are the unknown. To the right, people who I, myself, killed. Disregarded. There's an awkward shuffling to my left, and as I turn my head, Im confused. Surprised. And confused. 

There are now several reflections. All with different sweaters, shoes, and...eye colour. Orange, yellow, green, a light blue, and a dark blue. "8 kids." Oh, and one large goat dad. He's even got the sweater in his arms to prove it. "Dad!" I look up at him, grinning. He grins back, a goofy grin. Toriel walks up to him and hits him lightly, shaking her head. From what I remember, Toriel and Asgore...mom and dad, they were on the oposite sides of the underground to eachother entirely. Dad kept the house, and mom ended up, in the ruins. Did they fall out? I'll ask Sans. As...as much hatred as he has towards me, he seems to always have my answers.

Of course he does, he remembers; he's seen this world 200 times over. But, I should rest this aside now, and talk to everyone. They're here to see me, afterall. "So your Chara, right?" The purple eyed girl smiles at me from behind a book. She's scared. Or rather, she thinks she should be afraid. Peserverance. I nod, and she winks at me. "Im Viola, but if you want, you can call me purple. And uh, Im a girl." I notice something strange on her eyelids, black vines. No, webs. So, she must've been captured by- "Muffet was the one who harvested my soul." She adds on, and I nod. "Makes sense..." There's a shy looking figure, almost white but not quite, behind her. 

They notice my gaze, and shyly wave. They look as if they've been waiting. I wonder just how much longer they could wait. No doubt, they've waited long enough. Not just, for this, but...for hope. For life."Lite. As in, L-i-t-e." They figet slightly, and I slowly remove the tube going into my arm to stand. I walk over to them, and put my hand on their shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Lite." Patience. I say, and they hug me. i jump in surprise, and I see dad snicker as I blush. I quickly pull away, glaring at dad. Toriels sniggering too. "Its nice to meet all of you! I hope we can all get along..." I feel my cheeks, and its still warm. Frisks hopped over to behind the crowd now too, but I still spot them. 

"I guess this is all thanks to Frisk, huh?" I say, and Frisk looks a bit panicked for a second, as all attention turns to them.   
"Yeah, the kids got some determination, don't they?" The skelebros appear, and Papyrus suddenly scoops up Lite, and starts crying. Huh, I didnt know skeletons could cry. Sans, on the other hand, seems to be having a hard time coping. He's looking at the darker blue soul now. The darker blue soul, has moved away, from Sans. But they try not to, I know what they're thinking. They know its what they had to do, for hope. Integrity. 

"HUMAN! CHARA!" My name is called out, and I look at the 2nd skeleton, wide eyed. "THANK YOU HUMAN! YOU HAVE MADE LADY TORIEL VERY HAPPY! AND MY BROTHER! FOR LADY TORIEL!" I look at Sans questioningly, and he looks away, blushing. Are he and mom...? Before I can finish my thought Im scooped up by his arms and twirled around. I laugh happily, "Pappy, stop!" I giggle, and he, surpirsingly, does. He holds me still though. 

"Papyrus?" I ask, and he looks even more confused.   
"Hmmm..." He looks at me, squinting. "How do you know my name, human?" He wont remember the resets. And I dont believe he was around, before then.. Hey shrugs it off, and places me back down. "Well, I shouldnt shake you." He looks at mom, nervous. Was she glaring at him this entire time...? 

"Tori, we should probably be taking all the kids back to the house." Sans notes, and Toriel agrees.   
"Yes, we should." She pauses, to look down at all of us. For the first time, in a long time, in those eyes, there is hope. "Green, yellow, orange - you can introduce yourselves properly later. It's getting late, and Undyne has spent a long time getting your rooms ready." We all nod, and begin to filter down a hallway. I stop to look back, that scientist, Alphys, where is she? 

"Alphys is going to be at the house later. Undyne, she's...the fish." Frisk looks at me through closed eyes, and then takes my hand. "If you don't hurry up youll get left behind!" They say cheerfully, as she begins to sprint along, my hand still firmly in theres. "H-hey wait!" I stammer, as Im pulled along. I start laughing, and we run out of the lab, all the way to the castle. "How did....you...guys get here...so fast?" I pant, as we finally stop at the house. The group have been waiting for us. Sans winks at Frisk, and just mouths something. We reach the entrance to judgement hall. I stop, and watch everyone go ahead of me. Sans, also stops. It takes Toriel a couple of steps before she turns around. "Are you not coming?" This time, Frisk looks at me as if to say good luck. She knows I have to go through here alone. 

"I'll...bring the kid back. Tori, you go along now. We'll...be with cha soon." She agrees, and everyone else leaves. We watch them, and then walk into the hall for ourselves. I feel a weight dragging down on me, as I lower my head downwards to the floor. I wonder, do I need re-evaluating?


	5. Judgement Hall

"You know..." Sans turned away from me, and walked right down to the end of the hall. I stood next to one of the pillars, and watched him as he turned to face me. "The last time we were here, you had a knife in your hand." He looked as if something were behind me, and then turned his gaze to look out of one of the windows. I looked down, and outstretched my hand to him. "How about I re-introduce myself." I say, and he turns around to look around. "H-Hey..." I chuckled slightly, and then loked up. "Don't you know...how to gret a new pal? Your supposed to.." He turned around. 

"Turn around, and shake my hand." He finishes the sentence for me, and he looks kind of sad. Of course. I murdered his entire family. His friends.... His brother. Everyone he cared for. But, thats not the only time. I didnt come her just once, or twice. How many times did I repeat my actions? 

"Kiddo, look. I hate you. You murdered my bro, my family, countless times. Brought this world to an end, and began again; so many times. Looking for new ways to toy with me, every time." He sighed, and I do too. "But, for some reason, I can tell it wasn't you. How....how you came up with the plan to kill yourself, I get. You wanted to have hope again." I look down at the floor, ashamed of my past actions. I never wanted anyone to die. But because of me, Asriels gone now. "I just wanted everyone to be free..." I dont remember why. "Because, I felt, like I hadn't been until I fell down here." Sans sat down on the floor, and gestured for me to follow suit. I did, plonking myself down on the floor. We were silent for a few moments. "I...I don't think my eyes were always red." I state, and he just stares at me. "I-I don't remember why, Sans. I can't...I can't remember anything past falling. I can't even remember if I have parents...But, I remember the legend that, if a child has a monster within them, their soul; it can - it can become coloured. Even if you stole, even if you killed; if you weren't coloured, it meant that, there was good inside of you." I began to fit little pieces of my memory back together, as if they were a jigsaw puzzle. I saw them snap together and break apart, as the picture of humanity slowly formed as I talked. I remembered the other souls around me, school. 

"We got taught that, if you were coloured in your soul; that you were evil incarnite. We were taught that every soul has determination, that people can be brought back if they use it right; but - if you were coloured all you could use it for was bad. It didnt make sense to me, how? How does having a coloured soul make you evil? You have determination like everyone else, its not like you can't use it for good. I, I never understood humanity. They made commands for you, but yet they broke those themselves. Commanded you around like you were a puppet on strings." I keep going, as if when I stop speaking my life should end.

"My birthday, I remember being injured. I dont remember why, but I remember my soul appearing infront of me. It was broken, it was healing itself. My cuts and my bruises, healed, and my soul was so dim." I can't remember any more. Why can't I remember? "All I remember are the cuts that had healed months before, seeping out red, and my soul....it broke in two. It was painful." I paused, trying to remember more. My vision became cloudy. "I-I remember how, people stared at me, how I spent nights on a roof....holding it. It came back together, and it was red. I couldn't understand why, but there was hatred for everything around me. I felt like somehow, this was their fault. But, I want to know why. But I can't know why, because if I do, I may want to kill again."

"Kid. Stop. Seriously." Sans has a light hearted tone, and I feel him wiping his hand on my face. Was I crying? "Look, you don't need to remember. Not right now, just - lets get you home. You can talk to me another time. But, I want you to promise me one thing. You can't ever pull a trick like what you did with the pie again. I won't let you." He heaves myself and him up, and puts me on his shoulders. 

"What is it with you and shoulder rides?" I ask, and he just chuckles.

"I don't know kiddo. Here, lets take a shortcut." He walks forward, and everything around blurs, suddenly, we're...not in the underground. We're on a hill. I see a bright light from over the horizon. My breathe feels taken away. A sunset. It's been so long since I've seen one. I reach my hand out, and then we hear voices behind us. 

"Hey, you coming inside?" The orange soul and the green have run up to us, and the ornage one speaks. I turn around, and an absolutely huge house is infront of us. We're in the back garden?

"Oh heck yes! I wanna see inside!" I exclaim, putting on a cheerful face. The orange one takes my hand, and runs up the garden to the front door. You know, living here doesnt seem so bad.


	6. Welcome to New New Home.

We enter the house, and I can immediately tell whats cooking. "Cinnamon butterscotch pie." I sigh, and recall bad memories. To be honest, I dont know if I'll be able to eat it, I keep imagining that daisys are gonna sprout out of it and grab me like that flower monster... I dont wuite know what happens next, only that Im not sat at a table, and an hour has passed. There is a loud ruckus about, as everyone eats their food. I shift in my seat uneasily, confused. Sans notices, but he's too busy talking to the other kids. I wonder what he's thinking.. 

I play with the food on my plate, and eventually the green kid pokes me in the side. I jolt back reflexively, and...spectaculuarly, fall backwards on my chair, and end up sprawled on the floor. Grumbling, I get up. "U-uh, sorry!" They offer a hand to me, but I just rub at my arm, and laugh. I shake my head and bat away their hand, and as I turn away I grin. Its a reflex. "Are you okay?" They ask, and I smile at them. They're unnerved. Kindness? "A-ah, never mind..." I did it again. I stand up, and tuck my chair under the table. Nobody asks as I walk away, but I hear everyone quiten down slightly to watch me. I walk outside, the skys become a dark black, with tiny white stars scattered around. I breathe out a sigh of relief, away from all the noise.

I see a light on in a shack. I didn't notice it before, but of course I didn't - everything so new to me. I hesitantly pull the door open, and peer inside. It's a small shack, and it's all modernised? As in, the floors are tiled and the walls are made of concrete. There's a large bench to the left of me, and something big. With a sheet over it. I look around, it seems so empty. ...Too. Empty. I notice a small frame, and pick it up. It's Sans. With a load of people I can't recognise. It's got a note tucked into the back of it, I pull it out. It's scribbled in red ink, and its faded at the corners. "Don't forget?" I read it aloud. Were these his friends? I wonder...what happened to them? Don't forget what? Intrigued, I put it back, and walk towards the machine. 

"HJKL98UJMD,;2" I hear distorted voices behind me, and as I turn around, I see something in the corner of my eye. What the..? I turn back to the machine, and take a step forward. I grab the sheet, and the distorted voices get louder. Against my better judgement, I pull it off, and infront of me stands something I don't understand. What is this? There's a large dial pad, and a very complex machine. I dont think I should touch this. I pull the sheet back on, its difficult and takes time but I make it seem like thats where its supposed to be. It'll be fine... I would ask Sans about it, but he isnt a very personal person. He did listen to me though. I wonder, was he a scientist? He doesnt look the slightest bit tired there, in that picture. I pick it back up, and notice something strange. They look...almost human. No, they look human. It's like they're wearing make-up or something, a disguise? What is this? I look outside. Jeez, its getting late. I should probably go and find Frisk, since they're the one who Im going to guess Im sharing a room with. I run outside, and I look around. This place is nice. Big. 

I walk back down to the garden, Frisk can wait 10 minutes can't they? This, is...simply beautiful. It's been so long, since I've felt so peaceful like this. It reminds me of sitting on a rooftop of that abandoned house, with my soul. I enjoyed those times, I could think to myself. I laugh, not a nervous laugh, not a laugh to cover anything up, I laugh because I'm...happy. Do I deserve it? No. But somehow, I am. I swing my arms around, and lose myself in the night. I spin around the garden, feeling the grass inbetween my toes, head upturned to the sky. Proud of who I am, I look to the stars and the night sky. The moon illuminates my face as I sway, and I feel something come back to me. Ah, my birthday. That day, me and Asriel went to the ruins, and stood in the grass patch. He sunlight was so nice against my face; Asriel had never seen anything like it. He was so amazed, he started dancing around. I followed lead, and we spun for hours. I got so dizzy, but I didn't care. 

That was the first time I enjoyed anything from the surface in a long while. Soon, the light dimmed. Asriel didnt understand why, but I tried to explain as best I could. Days in the underground, they are different from the surface. I'm no where near tired, even though its been a full day. So much can happen in a couple hours. I think about how lucky I am, as I slowly begin to stop, and I eventually collapse and just lay on the grass and stare at the sky. Its cloudless. Hmmm... Such perfect weather. The complete opposite to me. The world and I, we're complete opposites. It has everything balanced perfectly, where as Im a disaster that manages to stumble from place to place. It loves everything, it grows and learns, I've killed - go by rule kill or be killed. I am....one big bundle of messed up. How the fuck has anyone put up with me so far? 

I feel a few cool droplets against my skin. Is it raining? From where? I stay for a few more moments, but I hear movement behind me. I quickly sit up, and brush the grass out of my hair. It's Frisk. "Excuse me, but I believe that we have to get to bed. Moms got to make you some new shoes, but she can't do anything until she knows all of us are safe in bed. So, come on." I chuckle at her, and look down at the floor. Someone...caring about me? It's almost a joke. All of this, its way to good to be true. It can't be my life, not this. I dont deserve it. "Whatever." I mutter, and I walk towards the house. I feel their eyes looking at me as I move. "If you've got something to say, say it." I say, and I hear them mutter something, and we both enter. Did I scare Frisk too? 

Do I want to?

Why do I do it?

I don't know. Oh well. 

"So, Frisk, where are we going?" I ask, realising I have no idea where Im going. SIlently, they walk infront of me. Of course they're scared. I kinda...possessed them to kill everyone they held dear to them. How? Did I trick them, decieve them? Maybe, I dont remember. All I know is all those deaths are on my head.   
Yeah, can't really fix that with a simple sorry. I murdered literally everyone. Bar, the capital. Home. I guess I never got time? I don't know. I wonder, did those people Sans were with in that picture living in the capital? Where did he even come from? 

We arrive at a door, and swinging it open its everything from our room. And by our, I mean mine and Asriels. I walk in, and Im at a loss for words. I feel tears well up in the corner of my eyes, and I begin to sob uncontrollably. Why now? This is so unexpected? I look around, and put my forehead against one of the pictures on the walls. Frisk is staring at me, confused. They open their eyes and look at me, and I fidget slightly, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I push off the wall, and go and sit on my bed. "You aren't gonna change for bed?" I ask, and they shake their head, sitting on his bed. Asriels bed. It makes me feel sick. Is she trying to replace him with Frisk? Was mom trying to replace us with all these other children? I can't imagine just how hurt she mustve been, they lost 2 children in 1 night to the same force that sealed them underground. They lost their family. It's only expected that she try to gain some semblence of a family back. How long was she in the ruins for? Did she leave once I passed away? How long was Dad alone? Did he blame himself? Did she blame herself? Did they blame eachother? 

"This was Asriels bed, wasn't it." Frisk speaks. She knows who Asriel is? Did she manage to meet him? I nod at her, and she traces her finger along the bed, as if lost in thought. Their eyes are wide open, and it strikes me as curious how they open their eyes now, yet no other time. "How do you know about Asriel?" I ask, and they look at me. They smile bitterly, as if remembering a fond, but bad, memory. 

"Well, you see...I was forced to fight Asgore." They pause, and I nod. They had to fight Dad? But they couldn't fight anyone...He destroyed their chance at mercy? No, dad wouldn't do that! "He was on low health, I was trying so hard to end things peacefully. He had a change at the last second, but...Flowey appeared. He consumed all the souls, and he turned into a complete almagimation. He attacked me mercilessly, resetting back to seconds ago to kill me again and again. He was....evil towards me. The souls began to help me, and eventually...we beat him. But we didnt." She pauses again. "Asriel appeared. He turned to face me, and smiled at me. He said... 'finally. Ive been without a soul...for so long.' Then he introduced himself. He turned into this super monster, and again...I had to fight him. But, that only happened after I got a call from Sans. Remember how if you kill 1 person - you get the phone call when you leave? Well, I got it. And then after, Flowey appeared. He asked, if things had to be this way. After everything Id done, if it always had to end up the same." 

They pause again, and I take in all this information. "He, told me to go see Undyne and Alphys. I got them to date, it was fun. Alphys was so flustered, poor girl. And then, I reached the end of my journey, and this time I met with Asriel. We fought, and...all he wanted was to win. He was so desperate. But, my soul. It refused. He wanted to reset everything. Reset my friends, reset my family. I couldnt let that happen! So I kept battling, then I won. He turned back into being just a kid, and looked at me. He broke the barrier, with the power of everyone. He did it! And then, he dissapeared. I walked all through the underground, right back to the ruins. And then, I heard him talking to a pile of leaves."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Chara? I've missed you. Ill be joining you soon, again. Im sorry for keeping you waiting. Without a soul, I can't seem to sustain myself any longer. So I guess soon, thisll be the end of me. I dont want any of them to hurt anymore, like you didnt want them to hurt either. This is the bestest way...This way, nobody has to know I was here, right? They won't be pained at the thought of me leaving again. I wont hurt anyone anymore. I want to do things right. Happy birthday Chara, I know its not much, but I hope you can accept myself as a present, I didnt have time to get you chocolate this year." They recited it over, as if they had memorized it so they could never ever forget. For that I was thankful.

"Thank you Frisk." I whisper, and they jump off the bed, and walk over to me. They hug me, and I feel the warmth of their soul. its like, somehow Im broken, but Frisk can always fix me. I guess thats the power of determination, isnt it?


	7. End

Yeah, believe it or not Im ending this story here! Thank-you for reading, and thanks to the awesome people who gave a kudos on my work; it's been amazing to just write this out. I'll be posting this on my tumblr - yesitsbb - and I hope to be writing a load more stories as continuals of this, but I also want to get stated on a reader insert story. I've never actually written one before, and since this seems to be my theme here, I want to do an Undertale one. Again, after the surface. 

Again, THANK YOU! You are awesome! And I hope you all read my next story. 

Bye!


End file.
